As a retractable lens barrel whose overall length changes when photographing and when not photographing, one where a part of the lenses withdraw from the optical path coupled with the retraction operation of the lens and whose overall length is shortened during storage is known in the prior art (for example, see Patent Publication 1).
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-149723